The invention relates to a process for weapons fire simulation and an apparatus for its embodiment.
It is known from television training installations that it is possible for an instructor observing the television display to accurately evaluate any shot and also to take into consideration the tracking of the target by the gunner, i.e., the "history" of the shot. This represents a particularly substantial advantage during moving exercises. The disadvantage of the known television training installation consists of the relatively involved evaluation during combat training under field maneuver conditions.
A training installation using a laser fire simulator is also known, which indicates a score by the ignition of a smoke charge, and which may be simply evaluated. A laser simulator may be evaluated without difficulty even in combat training under maneuver conditions. The disadvantage of this known laser simulator is that the system cannot be used for fire evaluation with live ammunition. Because the evaluation is restricted to the indication of a score, a consideration of the history of the shot is not possible. In spite of the technically very extensive system and the highly involved adaptation, it is not feasible to accurately locate the position of the hit.